Patent Document 1 (JP 2014-199071A) discloses a support member (holding plate) that supports an electrical wire and is for installation in an automatic transmission. The support member has a metal main body portion that has been bent into a predetermined shape. The main body portion has bolt insertion holes that have a circular opening, and is fixed to the body (casing) of the automatic transmission via bolts inserted through the bolt insertion holes.